


Merlin, you're such a girl!

by shunziqing



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>写于2008年12月21日。</p></blockquote>





	Merlin, you're such a girl!

  
  
  
1、  
亚瑟赤脚踩在地上，石头冰冷而且粗糙，感觉上就像这座王城。  
他的王冠放在床头的匣子里，在夜晚闪着与白天不同的光，那是被叫做孤寂。  
月光像水一样静谧地流淌，缓缓浸过他的足踝、膝盖、小腹、胸口、脖颈，直到整个人都淹没其中。  
亚瑟站在窗前他最爱的位置上，从那可以俯瞰整座王城。  
他总是每夜每夜站在这，注视他的城市，他的国土，他的人民，然后就会知道，自己所做的一切，都是值得的。  
  
  
  
2、  
他想着自己当时是否说了些什么。  
那段时光遥远得好像是上辈子的事，而有时又清晰得仿佛昨天。  
那时他有一个笨拙的侍从，却总能完成自己交付的任何任务，现在想想，实在是完美高效得可疑。  
那时愚蠢的自己是杀了一头独角兽，黑发的青年抱着那美丽的生物，蔚蓝的眼睛里充满了泪水。  
那时自己是否说了些什么。  
是了。  
他说，得了吧，梅林，你可真是个女孩儿。  
  
  
  
3、  
沉重的木门无声地滑开，亚瑟的大法师笨拙地从门缝间钻进来。  
他穿着天蓝的法袍，怀里抱着一株植物。  
亚瑟甚至不打算问他是如何躲过了门卫的眼睛。  
送给你。  
他傻呵呵地笑着，把一盆花递到卡梅洛特的主人面前，说，它很像你。  
小小的金盏花藏在叶片之间，娇弱地低垂着头，金色的花瓣紧紧闭着。  
亚瑟忍住翻白眼的欲望。  
一朵花。  
他危险的沉下声音，试图拿出帝王的威严：你确实知道我是这个国家的君王吧，我的法师？我，可不像一朵要命的花。  
不幸的是，他知道自己的权威对眼前的人从来不起作用。  
那家伙只是笑，和袍子颜色交相呼应的蓝眼里闪着无辜的光芒。  
哦，老天啊，梅林，你可真是个女孩儿。亚瑟说。  
  
  
  
4、  
梅林，你可真是个女孩儿。  
他记得亚瑟这样说着，树影落在他脸上，斑驳变换明暗不清。  
那时他坐在劈啪作响的篝火边，袍角溅满了血迹，他轻轻嘟囔着咒语将它们抹去，却仍然止不住细细地颤抖。从未如此真切地体验到自己的力量是这般锋利的剑，撕裂敌人，也撕裂自己。  
亚瑟站在那，闻起来像潮湿的树叶、鲜血和火焰。他用熟悉的语气说着，哦梅林，你可真是个女孩，眼中却没有当初的轻佻与任性。  
他单膝着地，跪在梅林面前。铠甲相互敲击，带着幽暗的光泽。他握住梅林苍白的双手，坚定、粗糙、干燥而温暖，奇异地止住了颤抖。  
他说，相信我，帮助我，梅林。然后亲吻他的额角。  
罪责都由我来承担。  
  
  
  
5、  
他说，到这来。  
带着一个君王命令的口吻。穿着深红色的亚麻布衬衫，赤着脚，坐在窗台上。岁月在他嘴边留下威严的痕迹，月光照在头发上，如金似银。  
他说，到这来。  
头微仰着，眉毛是孤傲的鹰，眼睛是寂寞的海。  
他说，到这来。  
嘴唇倔强地抿起，不肯露出乞求的神态。  
梅林走过去，亲吻那双唇。  
  
  
  
6、  
亚瑟无声地叹息，向后折起脖颈。  
他感觉到梅林的手轻轻地抚过颈后的皱褶，滑入发中，栖息在枕骨近旁。五指舒展着，微微张开。  
他能轻易描绘那手的样子：苍白、细瘦、骨节分明，总是带着魔力，总是。  
他从喉咙深处发出一声低沉的呻吟，让那手指猛地收紧。  
这是一个湿润的吻，当亚瑟中断它的时候，寂静的房间里响起了清晰的水声。  
法师的脸红了。  
哦，看在老天的份上，梅林。亚瑟说，带着愉快的恼火，嗓音低沉暗哑：把那盆该死的花放到一边去！  
  
  
  
7、  
关于那盆花，梅林真的没什么好说的。  
只是一个小小的小小的咒语，真的，无伤大雅。眼下他有更要紧的事要考虑。  
比如说，床！或者，下次记得穿款式更简单的袍子。  
他轻轻啃咬着亚瑟的下唇，嘴里模糊地嘟囔了句什么。  
而金发的国王用同样模糊的嘟囔回答了他。  
别瞎猜，这不是咒语或任何类似的东西，如果一定要说，勉强可以算作情人间的密语吧。  
梅林：明天……？  
亚瑟：唔唔唔，我一天都会留在城里处理公务。  
  
  
  
8、  
梅林始终认为亚瑟的身体是完美的天赐。  
从青年时代起，他就艳羡那些自己不曾拥有的匀称的肌肉、那宽厚的双肩和修长强健的臂膀。  
那时的亚瑟，像一束金色的阳光，将他照亮。  
而现在。  
现在，梅林一一吻过亚瑟身上苍白众多的伤痕，金发的男人发出低沉的类似某种大型猛兽的呼噜声。  
梅林倾身向前舔吮他的喉结，四肢纠缠，肌肤相贴。  
现在的亚瑟，是不灭的火焰，将他燃烧。  
  
  
  
9、  
他记得自己曾经说过这样的话，他说：  
你知道我的，梅林，我从来不听你的。  
然而在其后许多年间的相处中，他越发深切地认识到，这句话，应该反过来说更为恰当。  
  
  
  
10、  
亚瑟趴在柔软的床铺里，浑身紧绷，情欲高涨，却偏偏得不到满足。  
他猛地咬住嘴唇，发出呜的一声，若是真的说出‘你就饶了我吧’这样的话，那也太过泯没自己的帝王尊严了。  
梅林的身体紧紧贴在他的背后，逐寸逐寸吻过他的肩膀，在蝴蝶骨上方留下痕迹，双手轻轻动作。  
哦天啊。  
亚瑟把头埋进曲起的臂间，他觉得如果不是自己全身的血液都已聚集在了某个部位，此刻一定会全部涌到脸上来。  
梅林！  
他低吼，有汗水顺着眉峰滴落到床单上，他勉强地在喘息之间尽量把话说得平稳：  
就这一次，你能不能、别磨磨蹭蹭的像个女孩！唔——  
他的怒火被梅林堵在了嘴里，亚瑟被汗水迷湿的眼中能看到的只有法师瓦蓝瓦蓝的瞳孔。然后，梅林用行动证明了自己到底是不是个女孩。  
  
  
  
11、  
唇舌相交。  
温热的鼻息在方寸之间相互交融，分不清彼此。  
梅林缓缓地推进，缓缓地。温柔但是坚定。当然当然，就像梅林，温柔但是坚定。  
亚瑟在他苍白的前臂上留下淡淡的指痕。  
唇舌相交。  
  
  
  
12、  
梅林究竟是怎样一个人？这个问题在他们初识的日子里时常困扰着亚瑟。  
而在随后的岁月里，他明了了：  
梅林是一头脾气温和的驴子，温和、无害、任劳任怨，但是有的时候却是要命的倔强——好吧，他承认，梅林大部分时候都要命的倔强。  
可他偏偏拿这倔强毫无办法，因为，他无法对着那双晴空般的眼睛说不。  
  
  
  
13、  
如果一定要赞美什么人，梅林大概会选择那个命运之神。  
他将自己深深地埋进亚瑟体内，胸膛贴着脊背。略显瘦弱的身体甚至不能完全将对方覆住。  
他能感觉到两人的心脏，交错跳动着，你一下我一下。  
他亲吻那长出短短胡茬的下巴，缓缓摆动身体。  
如果一定要赞美什么人，梅林会选命运之神，虽然她颠三倒四语焉不详还经常乌鸦嘴，不过这个老家伙起码说对了两件事，一件关于他，一件关于亚瑟。  
他深深浅浅地撞击着，亚瑟的颈背紧绷，弓成一个美好的弧度，金色的发从里露出红得透亮的耳朵尖。梅林慢慢将它含进嘴里，不算粗壮的手臂环住那柔韧的腰腹，支撑着对方的大半体重。  
仔细想想，那其实只是一件事：他的命运。 **他们** 的命运。交汇相融，就像两个半圆，最终合成一个。  
亚瑟发出种介于喘息和呻吟之间的声音，呜呜咽咽的，就知道他又在咬着嘴唇了。梅林伸手过去拨开他的牙关，换来食指上一个完整清晰的齿痕。  
他顺着节奏抚弄亚瑟高昂的欲望，拥紧了那轻轻颤抖的身躯。  
那是他的君王，他的命运，他的……  
  
  
  
14、  
在那一瞬间，亚瑟清晰地听到了。  
虽然他汗水淋漓、心跳如雷，血液在耳边疯狂地鼓噪，像隆隆海潮。  
他还是清晰地听到了，那稍纵即逝的，耳语般的低喃。  
梅林说：我的王。我的陛下。我的——爱。  
  
  
  
15、  
当夜幕退去，晨曦降临。  
阳光重照大地，亚瑟从沉睡中醒来。他的王冠在床头反射着金色的光芒，像太阳般夺目。  
他披衣来到窗前，昨晚那株小小的植物还放在窗台上。  
金盏花不再娇羞，昂仰着头，向晨光怒放。  
全部展开的金色花瓣间，是火红的蕊心。  
亚瑟抚着花儿柔嫩的叶子，轻轻笑了。  
那笑容带着三分轻浮七分温柔，就如他年少时的一模一样。他说：  
哦，梅林梅林，你可真是个女孩儿。  
  
  
  
  
  
[Fin]

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2008年12月21日。


End file.
